kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kirby Quiz
The Kirby Quiz (New Year Kirby Quiz Show in Japan) is the 64th episode from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Episode Summary King Dedede wakes up Escargoon up to watch the sunrise on New Year's day, and just when Dedede saw the sunrise, he accidentally hit Escargoon with his hammer. Then he claps his hands and claims he'll have an ultimate surprise for Dream Land out of celebration. Then he uses colors and wakes up Lady Like, Sir Ebrum, Tiff, Tuff, Torkori and Kirby. They all watch Channel DDD, where Escargoon talks about The Kirby Quiz. Everyone in Cappy Town watches. Tuff wanted to enter because of the prize, but Tiff finds it suspicious. Meanwhile, Torkori and Kirby sign up for the quiz. When the quiz had began, there were five teams: Mabel and Honey as the Flower team, Samo and Chef Kawasaki as the Lightning team, the Star team is Tiff and Kirby, Torkori and Tuff are in the Moon team, and the Treasure team were King Dedede and Escargoon. The Treasure team Audience cheer for Dedede. The Customer Service is the host of the quiz. Tiff says, "Who's bright idea was it to let that guy host the show?" Her parents say to let all her troubles away cause it's the new year. Then he laughs evilly. Then the first Question came up. The question is Which of the following did Kirby first transform into? Was it Ice, Stone, Fire or Needle Kirby. The Flower team said Stone Kirby the Lighting team said Needle, The moon and star team says Fire Kirby and the Treasure team was about to say Fire Kirby but Dedede said Stone Kirby, being the dummy he is. After the video the Star, Moon then Escargoon quickly chose Fire Kirby and then the customer service said Treasure team also got 20 points for answering correctly. The second question was Which monster did Kirby battle when he first turned into Cook Kirby. The Flower and Treasure said Bugzzy The lighting and Star team says Popon. The moon team says Blocky. Star and Lighting had gotten that one. Later on, the Star Team was in the lead with 140 points while the others had 80, 50, 60, and 20. After the Treasure Team had not tried to answer a question, resulting in a loss of 10 points, had then later set up a trap for Kirby to follow, then Tiff had to chase after him. Shortly after, the final question was about to be asked. The grand prize was a trip to a faraway resort. Everyone else's answer to this question was changed to the wrong answers, except the Treasure Team's. After a Waddle Dee with some sort of control was tripped, the problem was revealed, resulting the Treasure Team's disqualification. They then received a "consolation" prize, "A trip to the world of the stars" which ended up as being blown up by fireworks. Changes in the dub *The Snow Team was changed to the Lightning Team. However, the ad that was shown still showed the logo for the snow team. This might mean that they changed the team at the last second, or the animators just got lazy. *The scene when Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight were watching the quiz was removed from the dub due to time constraints. *The term "Planet Hawaii" was changed to "Planet Hawahu" *In the original version during the clip with Knuckle Joe, Dedede answers poorly and Escargoon yells at him for getting the answer wrong, which makes Dedede say how he hates not being noticed. In the dub version, Escargoon yells at him saying he had the answer and Dedede says his hands must have slipped. *In the original version, Dedede and Escargoon said they didn't know the answer to which technique Kirby and Knuckle used. In the dub version, they said "Who cares anyways?" instead. *The word, "Winner!" when the Treasure Team won is erased from the banner for unknown reasons. *The original vocals during the scene where Mike Kirby is singing is replaced with the vocals from Abusement Park in the dub version. *Through the entire commercial break (which interrupts Mike Kirby's singing), a completely different fragment of the Mike Kirby scene is shown, possibly to put on the impression that Mike Kirby sang through the entire commercial break, torturing the Cappies for approx. 5 minutes instead of less than one as of the original version. *The question "Who was Kirby's fighting ally?" was replaced with "Who helped Kirby defeat Masher?" in the dub version. Trivia *Three various references are shown: **When King Dedede sees the New Year sunrise, Escargoon states that New Year's was 4 days ago, referring to the episode's original airdate, January 4, 2003. **Just as Customer Service is about to continue the quiz, he says it is time for a commercial, immediately going to a fade-to-black. **After the treasure team reports they're in last place, Customer Service says "Now, now, if you woke up early every week to watch this show, maybe you'd know more." This refers to the anime's early Japanese time slot, 7:30 AM. *In some scenes, Dedede incorrectly answers some questions, like when Customer Service showed him clips of Knuckle Joe, Dedede says that that was him. *In the scene with Knuckle Joe, Tuff said that they performed Spin Kick, while in Here Comes the Son, it was called Round House. *This is the first apperance of Customer Service's full body, although since at this point you're not supposed to know what he looks like, it looks like he is on his knees. Answers in the quiz *Which ability did Kirby turn into 1st? Answer: Fire Kirby. *Which monster did Kirby defeat when he first turned into Cook Kirby? Answer: Popon. *Which monster made snow and ice in Dream Land? Answer: Ice Dragon. *Which ability did Kirby used to defeat Ice Dragon? Answer: Ice Kirby. *Who was WolfWrath going after? Answer: Meta Knight. *Who helped Kirby defeat Masher? Answer: Knuckle Joe. (In the original, it was "Who was Kirby's fighting ally?") *Who won the race? Answer: Mayor Len Blustergas and his wife. *When King Dedede and Chef Kawasaki were trying to make spicy food, which ability did Kirby use to defeat Monsieur Goan? Answer: He didn't use a copy ability. *Which monster did Princess Rona defeat with Kirby? Answer: Susshi. *Which fighting skill did Kirby and Knuckle Joe used to defeat Masher? Answer: Rising Break. *Is it true or false that Dedede did something nice before the asteroid could destroy Dream Land? Answer: True; he built the playground he promised to the Cappies he would build, much to the joy of Kirby. *Which animals attempted to take over Dream Land? Answer: Sheep. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes